Scandalised
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Princess Isabella had longed for a fairy tale all her life. When she finally found one, she'd never thought it could turn into her worst nightmare. Can Edward pull the betrayed princess out of her despair? Will she give her dreams a second chance? A FAGE 10 gift written for Fyrebyrd
1. Prologue

**FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title: Scandalised**

 **Written for: Fyrebyrd**

 **Written By: Thats-So-Alex**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: 'Modern Day Fairytale' plus 3 pictures.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **FFn (slash)community(slash)FAGE-Reborn(slash)113100**

 **Thank you to my banner maker, MarieCarro for the MOST incredible banner!**

Huge massive gargantuan thank you goes out to: My beta, Nicole (IdealSkeptic) for being the best friend I've never met anybody could ever ask for. My prereaders: Gemma (EternallyCullen) and Amy (HoneymoonEdward) and also to Kayla (ForeverRobsessed) for being incredible over the last few months, putting up with me and all my worrying. Thank you to all my girls for being there when I was stressed about this, cheering me on and believing in me, and putting up with my crap over the last 4 months! This story is dedicated to all of you. I love you.

And to you, April, I hope you enjoy this little story that I cooked up.

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

I smooth my dress for what must be the hundredth time and run my hand through my hair.

"Bella!" Peter runs over to me and starts to fluff my hair out. _Again._ "I've told you about a _thousand times_ this morning! Stop. Touching. Your. Hair!"

I press my lips together in an effort to not laugh, but this only makes him glare at me. "And don't do that either! Honestly, all my hard work is going to _waste!_ " He runs back over to his make-up bag and returns to my side with a lip brush in hand to start touching up my lipstick again. "I don't know why you're so nervous, it's going to be okay."

I turn my head to the side to look at Edward talking with my father and his own parents. He turns to look at me and grins.

I look back at Peter and smile. "I know."

He smooths my hair down once more and leans in to kiss me on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Your Highness."

I blush and Peter winks at me.

The door to the main ceremonial room opens and Riley walks in. He closes the door behind him, smiles at Peter, walks over to join me, and checks his watch. "We're already running about fifteen minutes behind schedule. Are you about ready?"

I look back over to find Edward walking towards me. He comes to stand at my side and wraps his arm around my waist. "I'm ready when you are."

I take a deep breath in and blow it out. "I'm so nervous."

He places a kiss on the side of my head and squeezes my waist. "It'll be okay. It's just the press, right?"

I laugh and lean into his side. "Yes, but I hope you're ready to not be able to see for the rest of the afternoon."

"I'm ready for everything with you, Your Highness." He smiles tenderly at me.

I look back to Riley, who's grinning at us. "We're ready, Riley."

We walk towards the door, and I can hear the press on the other side. I look over my shoulder to look for my father. He's standing in the back of the room, with Marcus, his assistant, and Edward's parents. He looks at me and smiles before giving me a thumbs up. Esme and Carlisle also smile warmly at me.

I turn back to Riley who's waiting for my cue. "Let's do this."

Riley opens both doors, and walks out ahead of us. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella and Mr Edward Cullen."

We begin to walk forward, the flashes from the cameras start, and as we stand in front of the world's press, announcing our engagement, I can't help but look back on the last eight months, and wonder how I got so lucky after almost ruining my reputation.

xoxo

 **Well, here we go. Posting will be throughout the day. I hope you enjoy this little tale!**

Thanks to Kayla for posting the first 5 chapters for me while I fly back from Spain!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

 _ **Royal Sex Scandal!**_

 _ **Private photographs of Princess leaked to press.**_

 _ **Love hath no fury like a (**_ _ **wo)**_ _ **man scorned!**_

 _ **Princess Isabella a victim of revenge porn.**_

 _ **Even Royals do dirty deeds…**_

* * *

"Your father is on his way here."

"Of course he is." My voice cracks from all the crying I've been doing this morning.

 _How could he do this to me?_

"Bella…" Riley closes the newspaper he's been looking at, his eyes full of pity.

"Don't." I hold my hand up to stop whatever else he was going to say. "I don't know how I can turn around from this," I start to cry again. "Maybe I should just abdicate before I've even become Queen…"

The door into the sitting room flings open so hard it bounces off the wall, it makes Riley jump in his chair and if the current situation wasn't so dire, I'd laugh. My father storms into the room and comes to stand at the table clutching even _more_ newspapers. I've never seen him look so angry.

"Dad…"

"Don't even _speak_ to me." He spits the words out, and throws down the newspapers he's holding, except for one of the tabloid ones, and begins to read. " _It is believed that explicit photos of Princess Bella have been leaked by none other than her recent ex boyfriend, Felix Romano._

" _Her Royal Highness and Romano's three year relationship ended recently. It is not known why they separated, but it appears that it was not amicable._

" _There are a series of photographs that have been leaked, some appear to have been taken by the Princess herself…"_

"Stop. Please," I whisper.

My father ignores me and continues to read. " _While others appear to have been taken by Romano. It is obvious that these photographs were never supposed to be shared with others… We tried getting in contact with representatives for the Princess, but Kensington Palace was unavailable for comment last night… The…"_

"Stop!" I stand up from my chair and grab the newspaper my father is holding and fling it back down on the table. "Stop it. I know what I've done."

His eyes narrow, and I've never been more afraid of my father than in this moment. "Do you? Do you have any idea what this has done? What this will mean for our… for _your_ reputation?!" He starts to pace.

"I didn't do this! Felix did this!"

"No, but you weren't exactly an unwilling participant!"

I sit back down in the chair and put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't exactly good enough right now, though, is it, Bella?"

I hear my father talking quietly to Riley, and then the door is shut as hard as it was opened.

I lay my head down on the table and sob.


	3. Chapter Two

**Although I am British, and a self confessed Royalist, this story required quite a bit of fictional tweeking!**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

" _Princess Bella is yet to be seen in public since private pictures of her relationship with Felix Romano were leaked. Kensington Palace have yet to make a statement, and although Her Royal Highness has been due to make a number of appearances in the last two weeks, all of these have been cancelled._

 _When we approached the Palace regarding these appearances, we were only told that they were cancelled due to 'unforeseen circumstances.'"_

Just as the news reader goes to say something else, the television is switched off.

"Hey!" I turn around to find Riley standing behind me with the remote in his hand. I glare at him. "I was watching that!"

He raises an eyebrow at me, and puts the remote down on the coffee table. "I've told you to stop watching the news. It isn't going to make things any better."

"They were talking about something else a minute ago, and then the next topic just happened to be about me…"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, and do tell, Your Highness, what was the last thing they were talking about?"

I wave one of my hands around in a noncommittal gesture. "There has been a flood or something somewhere?"

He laughs. "Nice try, Bella."

I fold my arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Besides the fact that I am your personal assistant, and all around most amazing person in your life, and that means that I am here _all the time?_ "

"Don't be sassy. Don't you realise I'm the future Queen?" I grin at him, and get up from the chair I was sitting in to stand by the window. "Are there still paparazzi outside?" Because of where the apartment is located, I can't actually see the front of the palace, I can only see parts of the gardens.

This is why I have been watching the news solidly for almost two weeks. From the safety of my sitting room. Away from the paparazzi who have also been outside the palace for the last two weeks since the story broke.

"Yes. They are still out there." He sighs. "They won't go away, because they are all hoping to get a glimpse of you."

I know what the answer is going to be to my next question, but I have to ask it again anyway, for my own sanity.

"The injunction?" I ask softly.

Riley just shakes his head.

"So what? He's sold these pictures to the media and they are just allowed to continuing sharing them?" I move away from the window and turn the television back on. "They're still talking about it here! It's been two weeks!" My voice rises in volume as I get angrier and tears well up in my eyes. "They are all over the world already, and this means that, that… even tribespeople in the remote areas of the bloody Amazon are going to have seen me NAKED!"

I throw the remote at the television as I reach the end of my tirade, thankfully it doesn't hit the screen, but bounces off the stand. Riley walks over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"It'll blow over, it always does."

"Yes, but how long is it going to take? And they will always be there, and they will always be brought up when something happens…"

"We'll keep working on it. We'll find something that will eventually shut him up." Just at that moment, Riley's phone starts to ring, and he steps back from hugging me to answer it.

I look back to the television whilst he is on the phone, they are _still_ talking about those damn pictures. Except this time they have some sort of royal expert at their table. I scoff. This person has probably never met any of us, how can they call themselves an expert? I pick up the remote control from the floor and turn it off.

"Bella?"

I turn to face Riley, and he's putting his phone back in his pocket. "Your father wants to see you."

I blanch. "But that means… that I'll have to leave here. They'll see me."

"We'll put you in a car before the gates, you know that."

I don't feel like arguing even more, and resist telling him that this plan doesn't mean they won't still get photographs of me.

"At least in these photographs, you'll have all your clothes on." Riley laughs. "Or is it too soon for jokes?"

I throw the remote control at his head, and he ducks just before it hits him.

"Fuck you!"

I stride out of the room, with Riley still laughing behind me.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

One hour later and I'm finally ready to go over and see my father. Since the pictures were published and we had the fight of the century, I haven't seen him.

To be honest, I'm terrified of seeing him today.

"Isabella! We really need to go!" Riley yells up the staircase.

"You really need to learn some manners, Biers." I say as I start walking down the stairs to meet him. "And since when do you call me _Isabella_?"

"When you're pissing me off because we just kept the _King_ waiting a whole hour for you!"

I roll my eyes as I put my coat on. "Will you calm down? He'll be fine. He knows how to wait, he waited fifty years for the crown."

"You're going to make me lose my job."

"Oh please. Like he'd fire you." I roll my eyes. "He can't even fire you, I employ you!"

"Technically…"

I slap him on the arm. "Give it a rest!"

He opens the front door to the apartment and leads me out to the waiting car. "Come on. Time to go."

I sigh, and slide into the back of the Range Rover. I grin when I see who's driving. "Embry!"

He turns back to me and smiles. "Your Highness."

"I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? How's Leah? Oh! Did she have those babies yet?!"

"Take a breath, Miss Bella," Embry laughs.

I blush. "I'm sorry."

"I have been well. Leah is also good, and yes, she did have those babies. They were born two weeks ago. We are both very tired." He smiles at me in the rearview mirror, just as Riley slides into the passenger seat.

"What are their names?"

"Emily and Claire."

"Oh, lovely! Please bring them to see me!"

Embry grins and turns to Riley. "Buckingham?"

"The one and only."

I lean back in my seat and we start driving away. The main gates to the palace open as we approach them, and it's like animals at feeding time as the photographers gathered outside spot the car. The flashes of the cameras start as they rush up to the back windows to try and get any photos of me they can. Shouts of _"Your Highness!"_ and _"Princess!"_ can be heard, but I stay facing straight, determined not to look at any of the cameras.

The car makes it way out of the palace grounds, and I lean my head back against the headrest and close my eyes, mentally preparing myself for seeing my father for the first time in two weeks.

xoxo

"Bella?"

I open my eyes at Riley's voice, realising I must have fallen asleep on the drive here. I bolt up in the seat and put my hands over my face. However, this does mean I missed the photographers waiting here for me as well. Sleeping pictures are better than naked ones.

"Oh my god." I'm so embarrassed! "How did I manage to fall asleep in the car?!"

"My driving is smooth, Miss Bella." Embry winks at me. "It puts the babies to sleep as well."

I laugh. "That must be it!" The car door is opened and I swing my legs around to get out of the car. "Take care, Embry. Please pass my love along to Leah and those beautiful babies!"

"Goodbye, Your Highness."

Riley is waiting outside the car for me. "Let's get this over with."

We walk around to one of the entrances to use and are met by Marcus, who is my father's personal assistant. "Hello, Marcus."

"Isabella." He frowns at Riley. "You're late."

I roll my eyes. "That was my fault."

"Of course it was." Marcus has never liked me all that much, maybe because I'm female, but since these pictures were released, he likes me even less. I don't know why my father has kept him for so long. He's a snooty old bastard who should have retired about ten years ago.

"Which room is he in?"

"The main sitting room." He opens the door, and I walk inside. "The Prime Minister was here this morning." Marcus is walking ahead of me, showing me the way, which obviously isn't necessary since this is where I grew up. I'm pretty sure I know of rooms in this place that even he isn't aware of. We reach the door of the sitting room and I go to open the door. "You aren't going in there with her," he says to Riley.

I spin round and glare at Marcus. "Of course he is. Really, Marcus, there is no need to be quite so rude around me."

His face pales and he turns to walk away. Riley sticks his tongue out at his retreating back, and I put my hand over my mouth to cover my giggle. I turn back around and open the door to the sitting room.

My father is sat on one of the couches reading something or other. "Hello, Dad."

He looks up at my greeting. "Bella." He smiles at me, which is not what I was expecting to say the least. "Riley."

Riley bows and goes to sit down on the couch opposite, he's only here for support, which isn't something that is necessarily done, but Riley isn't just my personal assistant, he's one of my closest friends.

"So." I sit down on the same couch as Riley, but on the other side. "Why did you ask me here?"

He puts down the papers he was reading and takes off his glasses. "Do you remember Carlisle Cullen?"

I raise my eyebrows. "He's my Godfather, isn't he?"

He smiles, pleased that I've remembered. "Yes, we haven't seen him much, probably not at all since you were very small. He was here for your mother's funeral, but you were too young to remember, I suspect."

I nod, but I'm suddenly worried. My dad hardly ever speaks of my mother, even if he only mentioned her funeral. "Dad, what has me being here got to do with Carlisle?"

"I'm sending you to America. To stay with Carlisle and his family for a while."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

I jump up out of my seat. "You're what?!"

Riley looks up at me, alarmed at my outburst. I'm never like this, let alone in front of my father.

"Isabella. Sit down. You heard what I said."

"I-I… You can't! I am an _adult_!" I sputter. This is _not_ what I was expecting!

"I am suggesting this for your own good. Unless you just want to stay inside Kensington for the next six months." He gets up from the chair when I haven't sat down again. "This will be good. You'll get to see a new place -"

"Oh, how exciting! Because a holiday is exactly what I wanted!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Bella. That is enough." He nods as I sit down heavily on the couch again. "You know that what happened is not good." He holds up a hand when I move to speak. "And I know that this wasn't your fault, but this…" He sighs. "We have not ever dealt with anything like this, and we need to give this time to die down, and I believe that sending you away for a while is the best way to do that."

I look down at my lap. "Where?" _Like it even matters, I won't be going outside._

"Pennsylvania. Carlisle is a Senator there."

I know deep down that this is a good thing, and that my dad is right. This is better than spending the next six months inside my apartment, and having to constantly avoid the press. I'm the next in line for the throne, and I will one day be the Queen. I need to do whatever it takes to clear my name, so that I can serve my people to the best of my ability and have them believe in me.

"Okay." I look towards Riley, who smiles at me, and then look towards my father. "I'll go to Pennsylvania." I look back to Riley. "On one condition."

Dad raises his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"That Riley comes with me." I look at Riley as I say this, and his eyebrows also shoot up into his hairline.

I look back to my Dad, who looks skeptical. "He is-" I stop speaking when he holds up his hand. He looks to Riley.

"Is this something you're willing to do?"

Riley stands up from the couch. "Yes, Sir." He looks to me and smiles.

My father looks back to me. "Then that is what we will do." He smiles. "You will leave on Friday."

I think this over for a moment for speaking, and look back into my lap as I speak. "For how long?"

I feel the couch dip beside me as my father sits next me, and hear the door close as Riley leaves. "Bella." He places his hand on my forearm and I look up. "I'm not sending you away forever."

"No, but you're still making me go."

"A few minutes ago, you were agreeing to this." He looks confused.

"I still am agreeing to it. It's just…" I pause. "I don't _want_ to go. I know it is a good idea, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to go." I stand up from the couch and walk over to one of the windows. This used to be one of my favourite places to stand when I was growing up here. You can see right down The Mall, and all of the people wandering around London, tourists waiting for the Changing of the Guard, standing outside the main gates taking pictures and generally enjoying our Capital. It's a perfect people watching spot.

Even if I am only going to America for a short time, I'll miss this place while I'm gone.

My father comes to stand beside me. "Bella. You need to be there for at least one month. When that month is up, if you want to come back, that is fine. I'll still be here, and we will still communicate."

"And I'll have Riley." I smile.

"Yes."

I turn to hug him. "I better start packing, I suppose."

He laughs, but wraps his arms around me. "I want you to know, that I am still proud of you, Bella. You will make an excellent Queen."

Tears prick my eyes. "Thank you, Daddy." I step back and reach up to kiss him on the cheek. "Will I see you before I go?"

He nods. "I'll be over to see you at Kensington on Friday. I will make sure that Riley has all the details."

"See you later then." I turn and walk out of the room.

xoxo

 **Carlisle being the Senator of Pennsylvania is dedicated to IdealSkeptic. I heart you.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

" _Princess Bella is still yet to be seen in public since private photographs of her were leaked to the press, almost three weeks ago. There also still hasn't been a statement made about this by either the Princess herself, or from Kensington Palace… Now today's top headlines."_

"Yes, _please_ talk about something else! There must be something else to talk about!" I turn the television off and fling the remote down onto my bed.

"You know… talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Riley walks into the room carrying a selection of outfits.

"Yeah, well, all the best people usually are," I say sarcastically.

He lays the outfits down on the bed and I start looking through them. "Why exactly am I going to need…" I pick up a gown from the selection. "An evening gown?" I look at Riley with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs. "You never know."

I blink at him. "I'm going to America to basically be on house arrest, the same as I am here… I don't think I'm going to be going to many white tie events."

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, Princess."

"Piss off." I storm out of the bedroom towards the en-suite to sort through toiletries.

Riley comes and leans against the doorframe. "You know it's not going to be the same, right? You can leave here, you've just been choosing not too. No-one is making you stay inside, Bella."

I scoff. "Because going outside right now is even an option." I unzip my makeup bag and start stuffing things inside.

"Bella…"

"Just don't. Not right now, okay? Let me have this little pity party. I'll be fine."

He nods. "We have to go in an hour. Your father will be here soon."

"Okay." I sniff. "Hey, can you just… leave me on my own for a bit?"

"I'll come back when your father is here." He leaves the room.

I walk back out of the bathroom holding the bag I've just filled up, and place it in my suitcase. I then lay down on the bed next to my suitcase, roll over so I'm face down on the pillow, and let the tears fall.

I cry because of the stupid mistakes I've made, and that I've let my father down, that I've let my country down. I cry because I'm having to leave my home and go to a place I've not been to before.

But mostly, I cry for the way I was betrayed.

xoxoxo

I stay on my bed and cry for what feels like hours, but most only be about ten minutes. I get up and walk back into the bathroom and splash my face with water and blow my nose. I then walk back to the outfits that Riley laid out earlier and start searching through them. He's completely clueless when it comes to this sort of thing, it's a good thing that he's my private secretary and not my stylist. I do find a couple of things worth packing, so I put those in the suitcase and finish up the rest of the packing. I'm zipping up the suitcase when there's a knock on the door.

I try and pull the zip, but it won't move. "Ugh!" I try moving it again, when the knock comes again. "Oh, come in."

The door opens and my dad walks in. "Having trouble?" he laughs.

"Yes! I can't get this zip to move and the last thing I need right now is a broken suitcase!" I tug the zip again but to no avail.

Dad walks over and removes my hand from the zip, he moves it back and finds something sticking out of the side. He tucks it back into the suitcase and the zip moves freely. He closes it up all the way and then picks up the suitcase and puts it on the floor. "There."

I roll my eyes. "Smart arse." I grab my bag for hand luggage and check to make sure I've got everything in there that I need.

"Bella." Dad touches my arm, and I look up from the inside of my bag. "You've been crying."

"No." I go back to looking through my bag.

"You'll never be a good liar, Bella." He sits down on the end of the bed and pats the space next to him. "Tell me."

I sit down next to him and sigh deeply. "I just… I've been letting this all bottle up and I guess it just came out." I look down at my feet. "I'm sad 'cause I'm having to leave for a while, and I just thought about how much I've been betrayed…" A couple of tears run down my cheeks again.

"He'll pay for this. Somehow. We will find a way." Dad wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on him. "I'd have him beheaded if I still could."

I laugh. "Just put him in the Tower anyway. I'm sure there's a dungeon somewhere where the public wouldn't ever see him."

"The ghosts could have him then." He laughs and then squeezes my shoulders and I sit up.

"Thank you."

Riley comes up to the bedroom door. "Princess." He bows. "Sir."

I stand up. "It's time to go?"

He nods. "I'll be downstairs." He grabs hold of the suitcase and takes it downstairs with him.

I turn back to face my dad. "You'll have people come to look after everything while I'm gone?"

He nods. "Don't worry. It's all taken care of."

I pick up the other bag from the bed, and put it on my shoulder. "I'll let you know when we arrive."

He pulls me into a hug, and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Carlisle will be there when you land, and there's some security coming with you -" I pull back and go to speak. "Just because you _are_ the heir to the throne, and I can't send you to another country without some sort of security." He sighs. "Just be careful."

I smile. "I will."

"I meant what I said the other day, Bella. I am extremely proud of you. Your mother would be too."

I kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I hug him again. "I'll see you soon."

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "See you soon, Isabella."

I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs to where Riley is waiting with the bags.

"Ready?"

I nod, taking a quick look around the home I'm not going to see for a while, and sigh. "The quicker we go, the sooner I can come back I guess. Let's go."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

I'm woken up with a bump as we land in Philadelphia. I don't know how, but I've managed to sleep basically the entire flight. I yawn and stretch in my seat.

"Are you back with us now, sleeping beauty?"

I turn to look at Riley and smile. "I obviously needed that." I look at the watch on my wrist, and then realise it won't even be the correct time. "Was I asleep the whole time?"

"Basically. I've been _so_ bored!"

I laugh. "So you've been doing your puzzle books the whole time?"

He frowns. "You know it's sudoku!" I know it annoys him when I make fun of his sudoku puzzles, then he grins. "I even got some help on one from that hottie over there." He jerks his head to the front of the aeroplane, where one of the flight attendants is standing.

I snort and then place my hand over my mouth. "Trust you."

The plane finishes taxiing, and I take a quick look out of the window. There aren't any other aeroplanes around, but I can see a couple of cars a little further down from the plane. I undo my seatbelt and stand up. "We aren't near the terminal?"

Riley turns and looks at me. "No. We can't go into the terminal if we don't want you to be spotted."

I blush. "Oh."

We walk to the front of the plane, and one of the flight attendants opens the door and curtseys. I shake her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

I step out onto the staircase and squint against the midday Pennsylvania sun, I look down and find our bags on the tarmac. I walk down the steps and wait for Riley at the bottom. As I'm waiting, I look beyond the plane to the cars waiting further up and see a head of blond hair walking towards me that I haven't seen for quite some time, but know I'd recognise it anywhere.

I smile as he comes to stand beside me. "Hello, Carlisle."

He sweeps me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Hello, Princess." He lets go and I roll my eyes at him. He grins and then his eyes soften. "Bella." He puts his arms around my shoulders. "It's so good to see you."

I lean against him. "It's good to see you too." I sigh. "Thank you for this."

"You know it's no problem. But I'd never say no to your father."

I laugh. "I know that feeling."

Riley finally makes his way off the plane and joins us on the tarmac. "Carlisle. This is Riley Biers, my private secretary. Riley, this is Carlisle Cullen, my Godfather."

"Sir." He nods at Carlisle. "It's nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"Don't go calling me 'Sir' the whole time you're here."

Riley looks confused. "Senator. Cull-"

Carlisle cuts him off and grins. "Carlisle is just fine."

Riley smiles, and then looks at me. "I'm used to not having to be formal with Bella, but forgive me if it takes a while."

Carlisle smiles at Riley and then looks to me. "Shall we go?"

I look towards the cars, and then nod. "Let's go home."

Carlisle smiles warmly at me, and starts walking towards the cars.

 _Home... at least for the next month._

xoxox

About an hour later, we turn into the driveway of a beautiful house, what I'd be tempted to call, mansion. There are steps leading up to a porch that wraps around the entire bottom section of the house, along with lots of windows all around. It appears to have been added to at some point, with more modern parts seeming to be along the side and out the back, however, the entire building is stunning. We reach the top of the driveway and the car stops.

"Your home is beautiful."

Carlisle opens his door and steps out of the car, I turn to do the same and find the door already open and Riley standing there waiting. "You didn't need to do that."

He shrugs. "Maybe not."

I smile at him.

"Interior design is one of Esme's passions." Carlisle says with a smile, he opens the boot of the car and pulls out some of the luggage. Riley goes to help him. "I'll get this in a minute, let's go inside." He walks up to the front door and opens it. I stay by the car, suddenly frozen with anxiety. "Bella?"

I gulp.

"Come on. Esme doesn't bite." He winks at me.

I walk to join him and we enter the house, I have a quick look around and it's even more beautiful inside. It seems to be all open plan downstairs, with glass windows along the back wall, with a huge back garden. The sitting room is made up of plush couches and there's a baby grand piano placed in the back corner of the room. I'm pulled out of being nosey, by what I have to assume is Esme joining us. She smiles warmly at me.

"Bella. This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle goes to stand beside her and puts his arm around her waist. "Esme, this is Bella."

"It's so lovely to meet you," She pauses for a moment. "Your Highness." A smile tugs at the corners of Carlisle's mouth after she says this.

I smile, and shake my head. "There's no need for formalities. I'm not here on any official business. You can just call me Bella."

She smiles and then comes to me and hugs me. I hug her back, and suddenly feel like I'm being hugged by my own mother.

I pull back, startled, and smile at her.

"It's lovely to meet you too. Thank you so much for agreeing to let me stay here for a while."

"It's not a problem." She tips her head slightly to one side. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Riley walks in the door at that moment, and saves me from having to talk about it and Carlisle introduces him to Esme.

"Bella, do you want me to get the suitcases?"

I go to answer him but Carlisle beats me to it. "No, don't worry. I'll get them. Esme will show you to your rooms."

Riley and I follow Esme up two flights of stairs, she stops at the first door and opens it. "This will be your room, Riley. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, but you'll have that to yourself because Bella has her own in her bedroom."

He smiles at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

She scoffs. "Esme is just fine, dear." She turns to face me, and then walks to the furthest room, and opens the door. "This is your room, Bella." We walk inside, and it is _beautiful._ There is a king sized bed in the middle of the room with purple covers and lovely cushions decorating the top. There's even a window seat, looking out over the back garden.

"This is lovely. Thank you."

She smiles at me. "Like I said, you have a bathroom in here, so no need to share, and the only other room up here that's used is my office. So it will just be yourself and Riley." She comes to hug me. "We want you to feel at home here, Bella. So please, treat this like you'd treat your own home."

I feel tears pricking my eyes and have to look away. I swallow past the lump in my throat. "Thank you."

Esme kisses my cheek, and Carlisle walks in with my suitcases and places them on the floor. "We'll leave you to get settled." They leave and close the door behind them.

I sit down on the bed, and suddenly remember I haven't let my father know that I'm here. I turn on my mobile phone, and wait for it to wake up after being turned off for so long.

 _Arrived safely. Talk to you soon. B x_

The response arrives a few seconds later. _Talk to you soon. Love, Dad. xx_

I place my phone on the bed next to me and let the tears I've been holding back fall down my face, letting the homesickness overtake me. I place my hand over my mouth to try and quieten my sobs.

 _The next month can't come soon enough._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

I've been at the Cullen home for one week, and although both Carlisle and Esme have been so nice and welcoming, I'm _so_ ready to go back to England. I never thought I'd be the type that felt homesick, I've certainly never really felt it before when I've been on trips overseas, but this time… ugh, I just wanna go back to London. Honestly, if it was acceptable, I'd be tallying the days on the wall, like you see them doing in prison in movies.

 _Seven days down… only three weeks to go._

I'm sat in the living room with a strange cooking show on the television, that I'm not really watching and flipping through a fashion magazine when the front door opens and a _supermodel_ walks in through the door. He closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes, and then he opens his mouth and his voice is even _sexier_ than his face, and I am about to melt.

"Mom! I'm home!"

 _Wait, what?_

It's just as he walks into the living room that he spots me sitting in the chair at the back and stops in his tracks. His eyebrows pull together in confusion, and I blush under his scrutiny.

Esme flies into the room from the kitchen and flings her arms around him. "Edward! You're back!"

He hugs her back and his gaze lifts from glaring at me, so I go back to looking at my magazine. "Hi, Mom."

They talk quietly together for about a minute, before Esme must remember I'm in the room too. "Oh!" She spins to look at me. "Bella, this is our son, Edward." She smiles. "Edward, this is Bella."

I stand up from the chair and walk over to introduce myself properly. This guy is _tall and even better looking close up. Oh my._

"Hello." I hold out my hand, and he takes it in his. As soon as our hands touch, I feel a shock run up my entire arm, like I've just gotten a static shock. I go to pull my hand back, in a reflex, but Edward grasps my hand tighter. The shock goes away as quickly as it came, and I'm overcome by a sense of… _belonging._

 _Huh._

Esme watches the exchange between us with a curious expression on her face. Edward lets go of my hand, and one side of his mouth lifts up in a crooked smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

I blush, and he grins. "And you too."

I'm trying not to stare, at the same time feeling like I can't look away from him.

"Ahem," Esme coughs and we both turn our heads to look at her, and she smiles knowingly. "Shall we get your luggage in from the car?"

Edward blinks, as if he'd forgotten. "Um, yeah, sure."

They turn and leave the room, but before walking out the front door he turns to look at me again and smiles.

I avert my eyes, trying to calm my blush down and go to sit back down in the chair I was in. I pick up the magazine again and hold it in front of my face to hide my enormous grin wondering what on earth just happened.

xoxoxo

Riley comes into the room about five minutes later and sits down in the chair next to me, he picks up the remote and changes the channel. I don't look up from my magazine, but jokingly say, "I was watching that!" I look up after saying it to find him glaring at me and I laugh.

The front door opens again and Edward and Esme walk back into the house, with Edward carrying most of his luggage.

Riley whistles quietly as he walks in. "Who is _that?!_ "

Edward turns to look, obviously having heard Riley, and he frowns. I smile, but he doesn't smile back and just carries on walking up the hallway.

I bite my lip briefly, wondering about the sudden change in his demeanour. "That is Carlisle and Esme's son, Edward."

Riley's eyes go wide, this is obviously new information to him too. "He is _fit._ "

I snort, and roll my eyes. Riley winks at me. "You obviously think so too!"

I shake my head. "We shared… I dunno, a moment, when Esme introduced us. We shook hands and it felt like he was full of static electricity, but then… I just felt like, I was home." I sigh.

Riley just smiles at me almost knowingly. "Maybe it's a good thing we came here after all then."

I shrug my shoulders, and turn to look at the television. "Maybe."

It sounds like he goes to answer me again, but changes his mind. The front door opens and Carlisle walks inside. He smiles at us in greeting. "Es?"

Instead of Esme, Edward appears in the hallway and he greets his father with a hug.

Carlisle turns back towards us, and says, "Have you been introduced to Edward?"

I smile and nod my head, but Edward isn't looking at me.

"Ah, good." Carlisle smiles, and they walk back up the hallway together.

My eyebrows pull together in confusion, wondering what's suddenly made his behaviour change from when we shook hands, not even ten minutes previously. Did I imagine everything that just happened?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

 _ **Edward's point of view**_

* * *

It's been one week since I got back from the field trip I'd been on, and one week since I was reintroduced to Bella… and that means it's been one week since I last spoke to her, and we shared that _moment_ or whatever it was.

It was after I came back in from getting my luggage out of the car with my mom that I saw _him_ sitting in the living room with her. How could we have shared that spark when she's staying in my house with someone else? That she's come all the way here from England, and is able to stay here with my family with _someone else._

I release the tight grip I've got on the steering wheel and sigh. Why am I letting this girl that I barely know get to me so much?

I pull into the driveway at home, turn off the engine and sit in the idle car, staring at the house. I scoff, and open the door to get out of the car. I need to not try to plot ways to get her to be with me instead.

 _Get a grip, Edward. Seriously._

I walk into the house and leave all of my stuff by the door, and suddenly notice that it smells like cooking… I wander into the kitchen expecting to find my mom, but instead I find Bella standing at the counter chopping. I go to turn around and walk back out.

"Hello." She doesn't turn to look at me, just carries on chopping.

"Hi." I go to take a seat at the table. "I didn't know you could cook."

She stops very briefly, and I think I've hit a nerve. "There's quite a lot you don't know about me though, isn't there?"

 _Touche._

I deserved that. "What are you making?"

"A roast dinner." She turns to me for the first time since I sat down in here and smiles a blinding smile at me, and I am left breathless.

I recover from her stunning smile and frown. "A what?"

She laughs, and my heart starts to race. "I think, maybe you'd call it… a pot roast?" She tilts her head, and then shrugs. "But this is an English dish. I was bored, and I wanted to cook something, so I might as well cook something that comes from where I live."

I smile. "Well, it smells amazing."

She blushes. "Thank you."

I stand up. "Do you need any help?"

She shakes her head. "You've been busy, you don't want to be in here helping me."

I laugh, and walk over to join her at the counter. "I just offered my help to you and you're turning me down?"

She sighs. "Okay, well, you can chop the rest of these carrots and then when you're done you can chop those potatoes in half."

I pick up a knife and start to chop the carrots. We work in silence for what feels like hours, but can only have been a matter of minutes before I get fed up of the quiet. "You don't remember us meeting before, do you?"

Bella stops what she was doing and turns to face me, with a quizzical look on her face. "I'd remember if we'd met before."

I walk around and put the carrots I just finished chopping into a saucepan, and go back to the other side of the counter and chop a potato in half. "It was a long time ago." I turn to look at her and she raises an eyebrow. "It was eighteen years ago, if we're being exact." I know the exact moment she know what I'm talking about, her eyes dip down and I see her gulp.

"You came to my mother's funeral?" She looks back at me with tears in her eyes and I wonder why I ever decided to bring this up right now.

I only nod, and turn back to the vegetables. "It was only a brief meeting. We came because-"

"How old are you?" Her interruption surprises me.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's age?" I grin at her and she has the decency to blush. "I'm kidding, I'll be twenty eight in June."

"I was only five… when it happened." She turns back to the food. "I don't really remember a lot." The conversation is ended by that sentence, and I finish chopping the potatoes in silence.

"I'm finished. Is there anything else you needed help with?" I put the knife down.

"No, it just needs to finish off now." She stirs some of the things in saucepans. "Thank you for your help." She goes to walk out of the kitchen, and words are coming out of my mouth before I have time to even think about it.

"I guess you wanna go spend time with your boyfriend now anyway."

Bella stops in the partition between the kitchen and the living room and turns back around to face me. My own face is flaming because of what I said, and her mouth opens and closes a few times. "My boyfriend?" She blinks at me.

I gulp, and cast my eyes downwards for a moment before looking back up at her. "That guy you're here with-"

Bella surprises me by bursting out into laughter, she laughs so hard and tears start rolling down her cheeks and she has to sit down at the table. "Oh my god! I can't believe that you thought…" She breaks back into a long peal of laughter, and I'm frozen on the spot, not able to figure out this reaction. Bella stops laughing and wipes the tears from her face. "Riley isn't my boyfriend."

My eyes go wide, and I run a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's so funny! Nobody has ever thought that before about him. He's my private secretary." She giggles. "And he's also very very _gay._ "

Bella stands up from the chair she had sat back down in and leaves the room, laughing the whole way.

I rub my hands over my face, and then turn around to lean my elbows on the countertop and look out the window.

 _Way to go, Edward. Because there's nothing like completely embarrassing yourself._

 _Except... this means, that she doesn't have a boyfriend..._


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

 _ **Bella's point of view**_

* * *

I walk out of the living room and head towards the stairs, giggling to myself the whole way up to the floor I share with Riley. I knock on the door of his bedroom and walk in before he answers.

Riley is talking on the phone as I walk in and he holds up his hand to stop me talking to him. I sit down on the bed while I wait for him to finish his conversation. He puts the phone down when he's finished talking.

"Who was that?"

Riley turns to look at me, and for a split second there's pity in his eyes, it's gone before I really have time to process it. "Nothing to worry about." He smiles tightly. "What's up?"

I remember why I came up here and start chuckling again. "Oh my god, the funniest thing just happened!" I stop while I try and catch my breath from laughing again. "Edward thought you were my boyfriend!"

Riley's eyes go wide and then he starts laughing as well. He looks back at me and smirks. "I'll be _his_ boyfriend." He winks.

I roll my eyes. Riley's phone starts ringing again, and he looks at me and then back at the phone.

I stand up. "I can take a hint. Dinner will be ready soon."

He waves me away and answers the phone with a "Hello?"

I sigh as I walk out of the room and back down the stairs.

xoxox

Dinner goes down a success, and I'm welcomed by Esme to make sure I cook more.

I laugh after she's said it. "Well, it's not like I don't have time on my hands." I stand up to start clearing up the dishes, but I'm stopped by Carlisle.

"We'll tidy up. You did the cooking." He smiles at me. "C'mon Edward."

Edward rolls his eyes as he stands up, and I grin at him.

I look back at Riley who is looking at his phone again. I get up to leave the table but he stops me. "Bella." I turn back to look at him. "We need to talk."

I sit back down again and frown at him.

He leans his elbows on the table and puts his hands on either side of his chin, and then sighs. "That phone call I had earlier was from the press office. They still haven't been able to get the injunction against Felix…" He stops and rubs his hands over his face. "The press are still talking about it, albeit not as much, but they're wondering where you are as well." He averts his eyes.

"So? What does this mean?" I fold my arms.

"It means..." He sighs again, more deeply than before. "It means that you have to stay here longer."

Anxiety takes over me and my heart starts to beat faster. I feel my hands getting clammy, and suddenly I can't breathe. I pull the jumper I'm wearing away from my neck and feel myself gasping for breath. There are tears running down my face and I feel someone take my hands.

"Bella? Bella look at me." I look up into green eyes, and Edward squeezes my hands. I try to pull my hands away, but he holds onto them. "Hey, it's just me okay? Everything is okay."

I'm still gasping for air. "Hey, breathe with me." He places one of my hands on his chest so I can feel his breathing. "Slow it down. In and out, okay?"

My breathing starts to slow down, and he lets go of my hands and smiles at me. "Better?"

I let out a shuddering breath as I start to calm down, I wipe the tears from my eyes and look back up at Edward. "Thank you." I turn to look at Riley, taking in a bit more of what he said. "You said 'you', you didn't say 'we'."

He nods. "I have to go back to London." He sighs. "I can do more if I go back."

I turn back away from him and close my eyes, trying to fight the panic that is threatening to overtake me again.

Edward squeezes one of my hands again, and I look back up into his eyes. I look back at Riley. "Fine, you can go back. But you _have_ to fix this. He needs to pay for what he's done." I squeeze Edward's hand and then let go as I stand up, taking another shuddering breath. "I am _sick_ of him ruining my life, and having to dictate where I need to be. I want to go _home_." I turn and walk out of the room, letting more tears fall down my face as I walk up the stairs to my room.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Edward's point of view**

* * *

I watch Bella walk away and sit down on my heels. I rub my hands over my face and sigh. I turn to look around as my dad puts his hand on my shoulder. He lifts his head towards the doorway. "Go on." He smiles. "Go and find her."

I stand up and turn around to hug him. He puts his arms around me. I walk out of the kitchen and pass my mom on the way who looks as if she was making her way back to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "Edward?"

I stop beside and duck down to press a kiss to her cheek, then start making my way up the stairs. I reach the third floor and pause outside Bella's bedroom door for just a second before I raise my hand to knock on the door.

"Go away, Riley." Her croaky voice comes from inside.

"Actually, it's not Riley." I place my palm flat against the door as I wait for a response. There is only silence. I'm about to say her name again when the door handle starts to move. I step back and Bella opens the door.

"What do you want?" She sniffs, and I can tell she's been crying.

"I came to make sure you were okay." I offer a small smile, which I hope is reassuring.

She laughs without humour and rolls her eyes. "Not really."

There is a beat of silence. She steps back into the room. "I get the feeling you aren't going to go away so you might as well come in."

I walk inside and close the door behind me. Bella goes to sit on her bed and wipes her eyes with a tissue. I walk to a chair close to a dresser and sit down in it.

"I'm sorry about what happened just now."

I raise my eyebrows. "Why are you apologising?"

She wipes her nose with her sleeve. "For seeing me break down like that. I'm not supposed to do that."

"I think protocol for you is out the window right now though, isn't it?" I move from the chair and go to sit beside her on the bed. "So… what happened to make you come here?"

She scoffs. "Like you don't know."

I shrug. "I don't actually."

Bella looks at me with utter disbelief in her eyes, and I smile. "I don't keep up with celebrity gossip." I wink, hoping my comment will make her smile, and it works.

She looks back down at her hands and starts to wring her fingers.

 _Just go for it, Cullen._

I place my hand over hers and pause for a moment. She looks up at me and I smile. She pushes her fingers in between mine and smiles breathtakingly at me, before taking a deep breath and squeezing my fingers. "I was in a relationship with this guy, for three years. We broke up about… six months ago, I guess. He, um, proposed to me, and I said no." She looks up at me again to see at my reaction.

"That would have done _wonders_ for his ego."

Bella doesn't reply to my comment but carries on with her story. "He comes from a good upper class family. Somebody suited well to sharing the throne with me. He assumed that's what would be happening." She sighs. "We kept it secret for a while that we'd broken up, but then the media started to report it and we had to reveal it was true." She sniffs and I turn to look at her and notice she's crying again.

"Bella…"

"No, you need to know." She wipes her eyes with the hand that isn't holding mine and takes a deep breath. "It was about six weeks ago… he released _private_ pictures to the press. Some of me, some of… both of us. Some were pictures I'd sent him…" She wipes tears from her face again. "He has ruined me."

I squeeze her hand. "He hasn't ruined you, Bella." She looks at me dubiously. "You'll do things that will make people forget about this. But this, _this_ will be all he's famous for. And being famous for having scandalous pictures of you all over the world isn't exactly something to be proud of. Even if Kim Kardashian managed to make a living out of it." She laughs. "He's an asshole, Bella. That's the polite way of saying it. He isn't worth your time, or your thoughts. This _will_ blow over, it might take a while, but they'll find something else to start talking about." I turn to face her more and cup the side of her face with my other hand. She leans into my touch and I've never felt more _complete_ than I do right now. I look into her eyes and notice how worried she looks. But I know that she has no reason to be because from now on, I will be beside her. All the way.

I move my thumb across her cheek a few times, and then lean down and press my lips against hers. Bella kisses me back, and I know that _this_ is where I'm supposed to be.

Here. With her. Always.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

 _Four weeks later…_

Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together over the last month, since I had that panic attack and Riley announced that he needed to go back to London. He left three days after that, and I haven't heard much from him since. All I can hope is that Felix will get his comeuppance soon. I've been trying to not let the whole situation continue to get to me, sometimes it gives me anxiety, but Edward helps to take my mind off everything.

 _Sigh._ What can I say about Edward? Besides the fact that he's utterly amazing, and completely gorgeous, my head is telling me that it's all moving too fast, and then my heart… my heart knows that he's _The One._

But then… Do I want to make him give everything up? Everything he knows here in the United States to move to another country, and to become part of a Monarchy. To make him give up his job, which I know he adores and is so passionate about. Is it a sacrifice he will be willing to make?

My fretting is interrupted as Edward walks into the upstairs sitting room, looking sinful in a suit.

 _Am I drooling?_

He drops a kiss to the top of my head as he walks past me. "Hey." He takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over a chair, he loosens the tie around his neck and I am shamelessly checking him out.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I look back up and see Edward smirking at me, and my entire face goes hot. He comes to sit down next to me.

"I asked you if you'd had a good day. But I think you were too busy checking me out."

I laugh. "I was looking out the window."

"Uh huh." He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders, and I lean into him. "So, did you have a good day?"

I nod. "I spoke to my Father today."

Edward pulls his arm from around my shoulders so fast I basically fall down on the couch. "Hey!" I right myself and turn to face him, crossing my legs. He's staring straight ahead, wringing his hands. "I just said I spoke to my Dad today, I didn't say you were being beheaded." I say with a grin and poke his side, but he doesn't react. "Edward?"

Finally he turns to look at me with a deep frown on his face. "Did you tell him about me?"

I nod. "Yes."

The frown lifts slightly. "What did he say?"

I smile. "He wants to meet you."

He smiles back at me. "Maybe he will want to behead me after that."

I uncross my legs and move a little bit further forward to wrap my arms around him. "There won't be anything to worry about."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair. "He's the _King._ "

I lean back. "I'm a Princess." I narrow my eyes. "Technically, I could probably have you beheaded if I wanted too." The colour drains from his face and he opens and closes his mouth a few times. I burst out laughing. "I'm only joking, we don't do that anymore! But the look on your face!"

Edward narrows his eyes and for a second I wonder if I have offended him, and then he starts to tickle me. "No!" I kick my legs and try my best to wriggle away from him.

"That wasn't funny!"

I'm laughing so hard I'm crying, and still trying to get away from the tickling but he is _strong._ "Stop it!" I wriggle enough that I fall backwards onto the couch and this brings Edward down with me, his chest falls against mine and he stops tickling me instantly.

"Take it back."

I gulp, and try to catch my breath from laughing. Edward leans his hips down onto mine and I gasp. He only grins. "Fine, fine. I take it back."

"Good." He leans down and kisses me until I'm breathless.

xoxox

Later on that evening, we're sitting back in the sitting room after dinner. The television is on in the background and Edward is doing some grading.

I am fretting again.

"You are awfully quiet over there."

I look up, but Edward is still paying close attention to his work. "What are you trying to say?"

He stops briefly and looks up at me. "That you never shut up."

I swipe his arm and he laughs. "I'm fine."

He puts down his pen. "That means you aren't. What's worrying you?"

"Nothing." I shake my head.

"Bella…"

I stand up and go and walk over to the window and look out over the back garden.

"Is this because of the conversation you had with your Dad today?" Edward comes to stand next to me.

"Sort of." I shrug. "Most of it is me though."

Edward doesn't reply, obviously just waiting for me to pluck up the courage to talk about what's really worrying me.

I sigh. "I just… I'm worried that you don't know what you're signing up for."

There is silence for about a minute, and I'm too afraid to look at him to gauge to his reaction. He finally speaks and his voice is clipped. "What do you mean?"

"Just that-"

He interrupts me. "You don't think I'm cut out for it?"

I shake my head. "It isn't that."

He turns to look at me. "Then what is it?"

I turn around and go to sit back on the couch, Edward doesn't follow, but continues to stand looking out the window.

"You'll have to give up _everything._ It will mean moving to England, giving up your job, which I know you love. Moving away from your family, from your home. Nothing will be the same. The press are ruthless and nothing is your own. Everything you do is scrutinised, and shared with the public, whether its broadcast on the television, or in a newspaper or a tabloid. You'll have to make a new life, and can I ask you to do that?"

He turns to face me. "You aren't asking me to do anything, Bella."

I frown slightly and go to answer him but he beats me to it. He comes to sit back down next to me, and takes my hand, threading our fingers together. "Don't you think I don't already know all of that? That I'll be choosing to take on this new life? Yes, I love my job, and yes, I love living here, but Bella…" He sighs and I look up at him. "I love you more."

I blink, momentarily stunned by his admission. "You what?"

He laughs softly. "I wasn't expecting that as a reaction."

I cover my mouth with my free hand, trying to tame down my embarrassment.

"I _know_ that I can do this, and I _know_ that I want to do this with you. I know it's fast, and it feels like we haven't known each other very long… but at the same time I feel like I've known you my whole life. I want to be by your side while you Rule a Kingdom. I've waited _so_ long for you, Bella. I'm not going to give you up, not now. I won't ever do anything to make you doubt me, not like you had done to you before."

By the end of his speech, tears are running down my face. I lean up and grab each side of his face. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He smiles crookedly. "I'm just incredible."

I laugh and then kiss him. "I shouldn't have ever doubted you. I know that you'll be amazing at this, that _we_ will be amazing at this." He leans his forehead against mine and I grin. "And just so you know, I love you too."

He kisses me deeply, bringing his hands up into my hair. We are both breathless when he pulls away. I look into his eyes and can't help the grin that stretches across my face once again. Edward kisses my forehead and then I lean forward and rest my head against his chest, feeling so content that I don't want to move. And I know that even after hell I've been through in the last two months, I can conquer anything with this man by my side. As a Princess. As a Queen. Together.

 _And in the middle of all my chaos... there was you._


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

* * *

 **Ex-Boyfriend of Princess Jailed for Revenge Porn.**

 _Felix Romano, ex-boyfriend of Princess Bella was sentenced to six months in prison, with twelve on suspension today for the private photographs he leaked of the Princess to the press four months ago. Her Royal Highness had to testify at the trial, as Romano pled not guilty. The jury only took two hours to find Romano not only guilty of revenge porn, but also of harassment, and also on charges against the Computer Misuse Act._

 _Romano has been ordered to give £10,000 in compensation to the Princess, who has said that all of the money will be donated to charities which help other people who have been victims revenge porn crimes._

xoxox

* * *

"Bella." Edward comes to stand in front of me and places his hands on my arms to slow down my pacing. "It's like watching a tennis match with all of your pacing." he smirks. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that, and this is helping so just leave me be." I shake him off me and continuing pacing.

He sighs but moves to go and sit back down on the sofa. I feel bad for snapping at him like that, but I don't honestly know how he expects me to feel. I _need_ this to go well.

Today is the first day the Jury on Felix's court case are deliberating. This case has been in court for the last two weeks, and I've had to testify against him. I refused to actually be seen in court so the whole thing was done via video link from the Palace. It's probably been the most stressful two weeks of my life, well, since the pictures were released anyway.

I can feel Edward watching me as I continue to pace the living room, but unless he wants to get his head bitten off again he knows not to say anything else. He only worries about me and I appreciate that, but if I don't do this, I'll only end up having a panic attack. Suddenly I feel that maybe I'll do better if I go and sit with him, so I stop pacing and go to sit down on the sofa. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on him.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I'm just scared."

He kisses my forehead. "I know."

The silence in the room is broken by Riley's phone ringing and it makes me jump. After recovering from the shock I look at Edward, who is watching and listening to what Riley is saying. I'm too afraid to pay much attention to him.

Riley finishes his phone call and Edward stands up. "Well?"

I stand up from the sofa and Riley comes to stand in front of me. "They have finished already."

My eyebrows jump up to my hairline. "Already?! It's only been a couple of hours."

Riley nods. "Bella?" He grins and my heart starts to beat faster. "They found him guilty."

I gasp and a sob breaks out of me and I turn to look at Edward who smiles at me. "It's really over?"

He nods. I throw myself into his arms and start to cry in earnest. "It's really over."

"I hope those are happy tears."

I pull back and look up at him. "Of course! I just… I can't believe that it's really over!"

Edward grins, and leans down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lean back into his embrace, feeling happier than I have done in months.

* * *

 **Princess Bella and new beau Edward Cullen spotted together at friend's wedding.**

 _Six months after photographs of the Princess were leaked to the press, she has been spotted with a new beau._

 _Edward Cullen, who is the son of Senator Carlisle Cullen, is a twenty-eight year old music teacher from Pennsylvania._

 _Her Royal Highness and Mr Cullen were spotted in London this weekend at the wedding of one the Princess' school friends. The Princess and Mr Cullen appeared to be very happy together, and sources have reported there was even some PDA._

 _Could a whirlwind Royal Wedding be on the cards?_

xoxox

* * *

 **Princess Bella and Mr Cullen adopt pair of kittens from Battersea Dogs and Cats Home.**

 _Her Royal Highness is the Patron of the Charity that rescues and rehomes unwanted and stray dogs and cats of London and went to go and adopt her own kittens today. She was accompanied to the centre by her boyfriend, Mr. Edward Cullen._

 _HRH was shown around the main centre in Battersea, and met members of staff and many of the animals that are looking for homes. The kittens that HRH is adopting are two siblings from a litter that were recently found abandoned by the River Thames._

 _Adopting pets together is a big step in a relationship… could there be a proposal on the horizon?_

xoxox

* * *

It's late in the evening when I eventually get home from a charity event for Battersea. I exit the car I've been driven home in and say goodbye to the driver. I walk in the front door and notice that most of the lights appear to be off, and I'm immediately confused because I didn't realise Edward was going out… unless he's already gone to sleep.

"Meow!"

"Hi, Rose!" I walk towards the Maine Coon, scooping her into my arms and she starts to purr. "Oh, I've missed you this evening my sweet girl!" Rose rubs her face against my cheek and I feel something that feels like paper scratch against my neck.

"What the?" I pull her back to find the source of the scratching, and see a note tucked inside her collar. Rose tries to wiggle her way back into my embrace so I pluck the paper out and let her settle against my shoulder whilst I pull it out to read.

 _Please go and find Jasper. He has something else for you to see._

I frown as I read the note, wondering what on earth Edward is up too. I put Rose down on the floor, and walk off in search of Jasper.

"Jasper!"

Rose meows loudly at me as I walk off calling her brother, instead of paying attention to her. I walk up the stairs still calling his name, and wander into my main sitting room which is softly illuminated.

"Meow!" Jasper starts winding his way around my legs and I bend down to pick him up.

"Hi Jazz! I've been told to come and find you… what have you got to tell me, huh?"

Jasper is purring loudly as I'm talking to him, and all of a sudden a spark of light catches my attention and I look down at Jasper's collar.

"No…" I gulp and then pluck the ring from the collar, turning it round in my fingers. It takes a couple of seconds but then I notice that this is my _mother's engagement ring._

"Bella?" I turn around and stare at Edward standing in the sitting room. He smiles widely at me and walks towards me. I put Jasper down on the floor, and much like his sister he is instantly annoyed, but I'm far too focused on the man in front of me to care.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, as if talking too loudly will break the atmosphere.

Edward takes the ring from my fingers and goes down onto one knee and I gasp.

"Edward…"

"Ssssh. I have something I want to say."

I look to the side and find both Jasper and Rose sat down next to Edward as if they have been expecting this, and I want to laugh but tears start falling down my face.

"Bella. The last eight months have been the most incredible of my entire life, and I am so grateful that you were sent to America, that we were able to get to know one another, and that I could fall in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I promise to love you every single day of forever. So, Princess," He smirks. "Will you do the extreme honour of marrying me?"

I smile blindingly at him, and get down on my knees in front of him. "Yes."

He grins at me and places the ring on my left hand, and leans forward to kiss me.

"Meow!" Jasper and Rose say in unison, and we laugh.

"I think they approve." Edward winks at me and I kiss him again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I hold up my left hand to investigate the ring and look back to Edward. "How did you get this?"

He kisses my forehead and winds our fingers together. "When I went to go and see your Father to ask for his blessing, he left the room without saying anything to me and I thought that I was being dismissed. But then he came back into the room with the ring, and said I could give it to you."

I kiss his lips, and then shake my head a little. "I always wanted it, but never imagined I'd actually get it." I smirk. "He must really like you."

Edward laughs and then kisses me soundly, and we don't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Buckingham Palace:**

 _His Majesty the King is delighted to announce the engagement of Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella to Mr. Edward Cullen._

 _Further details on when the wedding will be will be announced in due course._

 _Her Royal Highness and Mr Cullen became engaged in London earlier this month. Mr Cullen also sought the blessing from His Majesty._

 _The couple will live at Kensington Palace._

* * *

 **Statement from the Office of Senator Carlisle Cullen:**

 _Senator and Mrs Cullen are delighted to announce the engagement of their son Edward Cullen to Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella._

 _They are extremely happy for the couple, and wish them a happy and long life together._

 _Further details on the wedding will be announced in due course by Buckingham Palace, but the couple will be married in London, England._

xoxox

* * *

Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella, and Mr. Edward Cullen would like to thank everybody for all of the well wishes, cards, letters and gifts they have received since they announced their engagement. They are extremely excited about the day, and being able to share in the celebrations with the public and people from around the world.

 **The End.**

 **xoxo**

 **Thank you for joining me on this journey today. I hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **April, I hope you enjoyed this (I was worried to write for you, because you are an amazingly talented author!)... even if it wasn't very long, and that I did your prompts justice. You've certainly given me the writing bug again!**

 **I have very much enjoyed writing about Princess Isabella and (future) Prince Edward! You might see them again in the future...! *wink***

 **Once again, thank you to Nicole my beta, my pre-readers, Amy and Gemma and Kayla for being my cheerleader. You girls rock my socks.**


End file.
